


Rebirth

by Ryuutchi



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clones always come back, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

Clones weren't supposed to die. Not permanently, at least. Their memories were supposed to transfer to a new body, they were supposed to wake up. So why was Bridge still sprawled, gangly limbs at odd angles, like a broken doll? Why wasn't there a new Bridge to would smile, ruffle his hair, kiss Sky on the cheek?

But the lab was gone, the clone tanks cracked and spilled; there wasn't going to be a new one. Sky couldn't think about a life without Bridge. He wondered how many times he'd have to kill himself before he stopped waking up again.


End file.
